


Провести время с пользой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлоку было неудобно, но он не знал, что с этим делать.





	Провести время с пользой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Well Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174056) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



Шерлоку было неудобно. Кровоснабжение в его ногах определённо было поставлено под угрозу, а мышцы шеи начнут протестовать против необычного угла в любой момент. Дилемма состояла в том, как поменять положение, не потревожив Джона.

Джона, который был выписан из больницы только сегодня.

Джона, который был всё ещё слишком бледен под бинтами.

Джона, который наконец-то, _наконец-то_ заснул всего час назад, положив голову ему на колени.

Всё, что Шерлоку требовалось сделать, это немного сдвинуться, а затем выскользнуть из-под Джона. Возможно, если он сделает это достаточно быстро, то...

Нет, это не сработает. Для этого ему придётся поднять лежащего на боку Джона слишком высоко, и дополнительное давление увеличит нагрузку на его пострадавшие рёбра. И боль его разбудит.

Возможно, он мог бы поощрить Джона ещё больше свернуться на боку, а затем всё, что он должен будет сделать, это быстро...

Нет, нет, и это не сработает. Нет, нет, и это не сработает. Ноги Джона нужно было держать повыше, а слишком радикальное изменение позы может повлиять на несколько сомнительную высоту свёрнутого одеяла.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. Он позволит Джону поспать ещё час. Возможно, два. Так или иначе, не до восхода солнца. Так будет лучше. Кроме того, миссис Хадсон сказала, что утром придёт их проверить. Скорее всего это означает, что она принесёт им завтрак или чай. Чай был бы хорош.

А до тех пор...

Шерлок достал телефон Джона из своего кармана. Возможно, пришло время взглянуть на сердитых птиц*.

***

Примечание:

* − «Злые птицы», «сердитые птицы», «рассерженные птицы» (англ. Angry Birds) − серия компьютерных игр, разработанных финской компанией Rovio, в которых (в основной линии) игрок с помощью рогатки должен выстреливать птицами по зелёным свиньям, расставленным на различных конструкциях.


End file.
